


Late At Night

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch goes walking late at night, and discovers something about their newest team member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late At Night

Hotch found that he couldn't sleep that night. His mind was still busy with thoughts of his breakup with Beth. So, after he was certain that everyone had gone to sleep, he began to pace up and down the hall of their floor, working out the different angles of the case.

He almost missed it, the first time he passed by Blake's room. She had insisted on taking the last room on the hall, had said that she needed the extra window, that she couldn't sleep while being so confined. That was something new, since the disastrous New York case where they had almost lost Erin. And so, he had shrugged off the small sound as he turned to walk back down towards his own room.

The next time, though, the sound was louder, as if she were crying, and he shook his head to keep from knocking. The last time he passed, he could no longer ignore the sounds of strangled sobs, and so he stopped, knocking softly on the door. Hotch stood there awkwardly, wishing that Blake would come to the door soon, and tell him that she was fine and that he could go back to his room. That wasn't to be, though, and as the moments stretched out, he felt himself grow more and more concerned. This time, he knocked a little more forcefully, and he heard the answering sound of footsteps.

"Yes, Hotch?" she asked lowly, not meeting his eyes. She was barefoot, and he saw that she was shorter than he had thought. In fact, she would fit perfectly under his chin, just like Haley had. The observation instantly made him tender and he sighed, gently leading her into the hotel room before closing and locking the door.

"Why are you crying?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him as she sat heavily on the bed. Hotch blushed a little when he realized she was in her pajamas – a thin camisole and shorts. The fabric of the camisole did little to conceal the color of her nipples or the fact that they were puckered into taut peaks. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the image of tearing that wisp of fabric from her body and sucking at her breasts. He must have stared for too long, as she hurriedly crossed her arms over her chest before looking at a spot on his chin. "James, we, my job is too much, now. Can you fucking believe that? I stayed with him whilst he was traipsing around the world with his organization, and now my job is too much?"

The realization that she was free just seemed to kick up the fantasy the base part of his mind was creating, and he sat next to her, hoping that she wouldn't notice his rapidly growing erection. "Haley hated the job, too. She hated the grime I brought home with me, when I was home. She hated that I was never reliably home." Alex nodded and then let her shoulders slump once more. Hungrily, Hotch let his eyes trace down the line of her back, taking in the way her spine so delicately curved.

"Snap out of it, Hotchner," he muttered, wondering if the sudden cessation of sex had done something to his mind. Alex looked up at him, her eyes large and luminous in the half-light of the room. Softly, she drew in a short breath, her pupils dilating with a strange desire. "Alex."

"It's been months, Aaron."

"For me as well," he breathed out, leaning over and brushing his lips against hers. She moaned slightly and yet he didn't deepen the kiss, instead nipping at her lower lip. "But, we should lay some ground rules before we do this. Just so I know what you like, and what might hurt you."

She nodded and reached out to brush a lock of his hair out of his eyes. "Rough, soft, whatever you need tonight, I can provide. Believe me, I've had the wildest of fantasies while James was away. I've imagined him taking me against the wall, my hands scrabbling at the paint for purchase as he kicks my legs apart, arching my back so that he had easier access. Or that he'd tie my hands to the bedposts, leaving me vulnerable to his ministrations. He'd pull out a feather and drag it across my skin, tracing maddening patterns on my skin, enflaming me."

Hotch felt his breathing hitch at her words and she smiled seductively at him. "So, I can do anything I want to you?" he breathed out as he guided her to rest against the headboard of the bed, hooking his hand in the neckline of her camisole.

"I have another in my bag. I normally wear these beneath my blouses, so it's easier to undress for bed." Her skin was rapidly flushing, and the way she was breathing just caused her breasts to rise and fall quickly. "Please, Aaron."

Her soft words set something off in his brain and he nodded before leaning in and kissing her roughly. Tightening his fingers around the thin fabric, he gave a rough yank, shuddering as he felt the fabric give way. The sound was so loud to his ears, and he hesitated a little, watching her eyes closely.

Alex just smiled at him and arched her back, offering up her chest. "Alex…"

"Yes, Aaron," she replied, reaching up to cup his head, drawing his mouth down to her skin. He bypassed the obvious target and instead latched his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck, right beneath her earlobe. A short, strangled, sound escaped her throat, and he knew that he was doing something right.

She arched up against him, trying to get in closer contact, and so he was able to watch her dark hair spread across the pillow, creating an intimately lovely picture. Suddenly, he didn't want this to be something cheap and tawdry, where they would walk on eggshells around each other for weeks to come. He wanted to show her how lovely she was, how wanted. And so, he pulled away and gently slid the ruined camisole off her shoulders before helping her to sit up. Her brow furrowed and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her with infinite care. "Let me love on you."

A gorgeous smile wreathed her face as she nodded. "Yes, Aaron." And he did.


End file.
